He's Back
by GigiBooks18
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern has an amazing life at Idris University She has 2 of the most amazing best friends She has an amazing boyfriend And her classes are going great Until a certain golden boy comes back into her life will Clary be able to get through it? or will everything be ruined? AU AH
1. He's Coming Back

**Hi i'm kind of new to writing story's so if this story kind of sucks or my grammar is terrible please bear with me**

 **Clary's P.O.V**

I was sitting across from my best friend Isabelle Lightwood drinking a cup of coffee from my favorite place Java Jones

"Baby girl i have to tell you something" Isabelle said barely loud enough for me to hear. i became a little worried as soon as i heard her call me baby girl because she only calls me that when she has bad news

"What's wrong iz" I said already worried and a bit annoyed as i had already been having a bad day

"I've been putting off telling you this for as long as possible but i think its better you hear from me instead of someone else telling you" She said in a tone of voice that instantly made me more worried

"Isabelle just tell me already you're worrying me" She Sighed

"Alec and Jace are transferring college to Idris University" She blurted out so fast i almost thought i misheard her.

After what felt like an eternity passed i just started laughing. I don't really even know why i did but after all the crying i did today i just felt like the universe was pulling some twisted joke on me.

"Clare stop laughing you're scaring me" Izzy said slightly disturbed

"What's wrong with Clary?" My other best friend Simon Lewis said to his girlfriend Isabelle coming back from the washroom.

So she explained what she just told me to Simon after i stopped laughing like an idiot of course.

Simon sat there almost just as shocked as she was.

"Izzy why would you tell Clary that today of all days. You know how hard today is for Clary so why add on top of it" Simon said and i was so sure she had never heard Simon actually mad at Izzy.

Isabelle was about to say something but before she could i spoke

"Si it's fine. Izzy is just looking out for me. I'm kind of glad she told me before i heard it from someone else"

But now i was a little confused

"Iz why didn't Alec tell me himself" I asked

"Jace told him not too" Isabelle told me.

We all just stood in silence after that no one really knowing what to say. A moment later i felt someones hands wrap around my eyes.

"Guess who"

I heard before jumping out of my chair. I would've fallen if my boyfriend didn't already have his hands around me.

"Seb what the hell" I scolded him and slapped his arm even though having his arms around me immediately calmed me down.

"Sorry Clare-bear i always forget how jumpy you are" He said as he pulled me up to kiss me.

It wasn't anything great just a small peck but as soon as he pulled away i started to feel a bit light headed

"Clary are you okay? you look a bit pale. have you eaten anything today?" i heard Simon say.

I looked up at him to reply but i just didn't have the strength.

i could've sworn i seen a certain golden haired boy running to me before i felt myself falling and everything went black.

 _ **An Hour later**_

I started trying to open my eyes but still I had no strength.

I stopped trying because i heard voices around me

"You weren't supposed to be back until Monday and if i remember correctly its only Thursday so what the hell are you doing here?" I heard Izzy say trying to whisper but failing miserably.

I would smile at my friend who could never actually whisper but i couldn't muster up the energy.

"I know but i remembered what today was and i had to be here for her" I couldn't recognize the voice but it sounded so familiar.

"Yeah well you lost that right when you left her. You have no right to be here. So leave now before she wakes up and you make things worst"

and that was the last thing i heard before i dosed off again

 _ **An Hour Later**_

I opened my eyes surprised to see the sparkly holding my hand next to me asleep.

I tried to take my hand away without waking my friend but it didn't work as his cat like eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Biscuit how are you" He Asked

"Mags i'm fine but where am i?" i asked as i realized i wasn't in my room.

"You're at Sebastian's place J-" He was interrupted by the sound of Isabelle practically screeching.

"She's awake!" Izzy said.

Simon Seb and Alec ran in

"Hey Si Hi Seb Hello Alec" I replied sleepily before i realized.

"Wait what? Alec what are you doing here" I practically screamed

They all laughed and Alec hugged me so i wrapped my arms around him as tight as i could which wasn't very tight considering i was still feeling weak.

"Hey baby doll how are you feeling" He whispered to me

"i'm okay but still my question remains what are you doing here" i whispered back to him

he gave me a confused look and pulled away

"Didn't Iz tell you about me coming back?" He asked

And then everything came rushing back to me

What Izzy told me Seb scaring me me fainting even the conversation izzy had with who that was while i was passed out.

my face fell instantly after remembering

"Was he here" i asked a little bit sharper than i meant to

everyone looked down and stood quiet and after a minute i heard a pounding on the door and everyone looked at each other confused

"Let me in i want to see my sister" everyone heard from the other side of the door and much to everyone's surprise it was Alec rushing to open the door.

As soon as the door was open Alec grabbed my brother into a hug almost knocking him to the ground and after Jonathan realized it was Alec he hugged him back just as hard.

Jon and Alec had always been close since the day they met in 5th grade after they had both tried to outrun each other the whole time during recess to see who was faster but both ended up getting tripped by Izzy And I.

They had bonded over both trying to get pay back which never came because we all had to get back to class but they were still Inseparable after that.

"Get a room" I said jokingly at the two boys.

This seemed to bring them both back to reality as they broke apart laughing

"Sorry shorty I just missed my best friend. Speaking of which what the hell are you doing back here?" he asked Alec

"I'm back to attend Idris University" He replied happily

And for a moment Jon was happy too but his mood seemed to change as he spoke.

"Does that mean he's back as well?" Jon seemed to get madder as each word came out and Alec sighed

"Yes but can we talk about this later please i don't want to make Clary sad right now shes gone through enough today" Alec whispered probably hoping i didn't hear.

As if Alec saying my name made Jon realize why he was here he ran over to me

"Clare are you okay? what happened? why did you faint?" Jon asked with worry in his voice

"Jon i'm fine i was just a little overwhelmed with everything going on today and i just want to go back to mine and Izzy's apartment and sleep now. please take me home" i told Jon

he looked at me and i could tell he felt bad. this isn't the first time i have fainted so Jon and Iz know how much i whine and they know how to take care of me when this happens

"Okay come i'll carry you to the car" Jon Said and went to pick me up bridal style so i wrapped my arms around his neck barely bothering to say bye to anyone as i was so tired

"Hey baby girl is it okay if Alec stays with us in one of the guest bedrooms?" Isabelle asked me

"Iz you don't even have to ask Alec is family of course he can" I told her

"But that mea-" She started trying to talk again but i cut her off

"Iz it's fine i don't care really i just want to sleep now so lets go" I told her

"Fine i'll drive with Alec" Iz told me.

Jon carried me to the car and put me in the passenger seat and got in the drivers side and started the car so i started going through the radio stations until i stopped on one that was playing panic! at the disco's i write sins not tragedies and started singing along until Jon changed it

"Hey!" I said

"Driver picks the music shotgun shuts her cake hole" Jon said putting on Carry on my wayward sons By Kansas leaving me shocked

"Did you just pull a Dean Winchester on me?" I questioned him

"Yup now shush so i can hear my music" he told me

and i left it at that just waiting to get home.

 _ **An Hour Later**_

It took Jon a little longer than it should've to get to my apartment because of the traffic so by the time we pulled up to the building i was almost jumping with joy to be off the car

we walked up to my apartment hearing Alec and Izzy arguing about something so i rolled my eyes and unlocked the door.

Alec and Izzy always put me in the middle of their arguments so i rushed to my room to get some clothes after telling Jon i was going to shower.

When i went into the bathroom i bumped into something no more like someone a half naked someone at that and nothing could have prepared me for who i seen when i looked up.

I started screaming in shock before he put his hands over my mouth

"Calm down Red someones going to think you're dying" he told me chuckling slightly

i stood there in shock not knowing what to do or say because standing in front of me was none other than my ex best friend

 _Jace Wayland_


	2. Ducks

**Authors Note**

 **Hi guys i'm sorry it took so long but something was wrong with my computer and i had to rewrite this chapter like 3 times and even then it still wasn't working and after that i just got a little agitated and it took me a little while to finish it. Also I wanted to clear something up in the last chapter i called Jace a wayland but in this story he is known as a herondale because his birth mother and father are alive so sorry about that. But anyway here is the second chapter.**

* * *

 **Clary's P.O.V**

 _"Calm down Red someone's going to think you're dying" He told me chuckling slightly._

 _I stood ther in shock not knowing what to do or say because standing there infront of me was none other than my ex-best friend_

 _Jace Herondale_

I stared at the golden haired boy in nothing but a towel around his waist. His hand over my mouth while his other hand was wrapped around my waist to hold me up from falling. I was still too in shock to move or talk so i did the only logical thing i could  
/think of, I licked his hand. Obviously it was a bad idea because as soon as i did so jace pulled his hand from around my waist which i was not expecting at all so it caused me to fall to the floor, my skirt rode up as i hit the floor which was even  
/worst because he now noticed what i was about to put on. Why is that bad you might as? I'll tell you why. It's bad because what i was going to put on after my shower consisted of nothing but a matching black and white lacy bra and thong set (that  
/Izzy convinced me to get of course) and Jace's Blue and Gold high school football jersey that he gave me after he won his final game against our rival high school (After he washed it of course) I mean don't get me wrong i'm still upset with jace after  
/what he's done to all of us but i still find comfort in the memories i have with Jace and i just couldn't bring myself to throw the old jersey along with a few other things jace had gotten me over the years.

Just as i was gaining hope that Jace hadn't noticed I seen him look down at the old jersery and then back at me giving me that signature smirk that almost made my heart melt. _Almost_ being the key word here as i'm still significantly pissed at him.  
/After what felt like an eternity of just us staring at each other i finally heard him talk. "I can see you missed me short stack" Jace said picking up the jersey. I wanted to say something back, some kind of smart comment or witty come back but i  
/felt speachless. My head shot up as i heard multiple sets of footsteps coming towards Jace and I, I immediately felt my cheeks start to burn up and i knew i was probably about as red as my fiery hair at the moment as i realized how odd this is probably  
/going to look to Jon, Alec, and Izzy."Clary i didn't get to tell you that Jace is stayi-" I heard Isabelle say before everyone realized it had already been to late and everybody fell silent looking between Jace and i. Barely a minute passed before  
/I seen Jonathan lunge for Jace while screaming "YOU SON OF A BITCH STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER" In a menacing tone. Jon landed on top of Jace causing him to drop the jersey in his hand and almost his towel along with it and Jon started throwing punches  
/at him. Jace didn't even seem to be really putting up a fight which causes Alec Izzy and I even more shock as we all watched the two boys. A moment hadn't even passed before i seen Alec and Isabelle rush towards them trying to get Jon off of Jace  
/which wasn't really working because the minute they got him off of the golden haired boy Jon ran starigh back to him and started punching again. I snapped out of my daze and realized i couldn't just sit here and watch jace get the shit kicked out  
/of him, as much as i feel he's getting what he deserves i have to do something.

"EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN" I Screamed causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at me in shock. Screaming felt like it had taken all of my energy out of me because i felt myself getting light headed for the second time today and i grabbed  
/onto the wall to steady myself. Alec seemed to notice because he was soon by my side helping me stand up straight. I gave him a small smile and began to talk again. "Jon get off jace and go sit in the living room. Izzy go with him and make sure he  
/doesn't do anything stupid please." Jon did as i said and started walking away with Izzy soon behind him but not before apologizing for not telling me about jace and giving me a hug with alec falling behind the two after making sure i was okay and  
/could stand on my own. I looked at Jace and realized he had a busted lib and a bloody nose.

"Sit down in the chair infront of the vanity" i told him and started looking for the first aid kit. after finding it i turned to jace and started cleaning the blood from his lip. He grabbed my wrist and tried to stop me, I gave him a questioning look.  
/"I deserve this pain clare you don't have to help me" He said so low i almost didn't hear him. "Jace what are you talking about?" I asked him and for the first time in a year and a half i looked into his eyes expecting to see those amazing eyes that  
/are always so golden they look as if they're glowing but that isn't what i seen, his eyes were dark and almost looked dull. "I hurt him Clare not just him I hurt Isabelle, Seb, And you most of all. I know what i did and i've had to live with that  
/regret for the past year and a half, not a day goes by that i don't and i wish i could change it but i can't so i deserve this pain. Please don't help me" He said and turned his head away from me as if he didn't want me to look at him. "By the Angel.  
/Herondale just shut up and let me help you" i told him not wanting to have this conversation right now hoping he would take the hint and i guess he did because after a moment he let go of my wrist and turned his face towards me again and soon i was  
/done. "Clare do you mind giving me a minute to get dressed" Jace told me. I felt my face start to burn as i realized he was in fact only in a towel still. "Y-yeah sorry i totally forgot with all the commotion, if i would have realized i would've let  
/you get dressed a while ago and i'm just rambling on now so i'm just gonna go and let you get dressed now okay yeah bye." I finished talking and practically ran out of the bathroom.

After he was done I went Into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I put the towel around myself and started drying my hair when I heard a knock at the door, Figuring it was just Izzy I told her to come in. I heard the door open and heard a small groan/whimper  
/that did not sound like it could have came from Izzy. I quickly turned around and realized it was not Isabelle that i told to come in, It was yet again Jace Herondale. I stood there frozen for a moment before i seemed to be able to find my words.  
/"Jonathan Christopher Herondale what the hell!" I said as i tried to cover myself even though it felt pointless. "Y-y-you said-" He stuttered as he spoke but i soon cut him off. " I know what I said but you should've made it clear it was you I thought  
/you were Isabelle!" I whisper yelled at him not wanting to cause another commotion " I'm sorry i just wanted to ask if you knew what room i was sleeping in since I let alec choose first and i really don't want to go ask him and face your brother right  
/now" He told me. "Ugh I'll go ask in a moment just let me get dressed. You can go wait in my room i guess, Its the room rght across from this one." I told him and he did as i said and walked out. After i got dressed i started walking towards the living  
/room. I guess i understand why Alec and Jace are staying at mine and izzys appartment considering it is huge. We have 6bedrooms 3 bathrooms I have my own art room and of course izzy made one of the rooms her own walk in closet because why not.  
The

best part is it's only a 5 minute walk from campus. This appartment is all courtesy of mine and Izzys parents Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern and Robert and Maryse Lightwood, Once they heard we were attending Idris U Last year they wouldn't even  
/let us think about staying at the dorms or one of the sorority houses So both parents chipped in and bought us this apartment. Izzy and i freaked out when we first seen it because of how huge it is. My thoughts came to a stop as i finally walked into  
/the living room. I quickly asked Alec which room he was taking. "I'm taking the one acroos from Izzy and Jon is staying the night too and he's taking the room next to mine" Alec told me. "Okay thanks for letting me know i'm gonna go to sleep now guy's  
/i just really want this day to be over with" I said and walked away. Once i got into the hallway i stopped walking because i realized the only room left for jace to take was the one right across from mine. Ugh just my luck. I have a feeling that no  
/matter how hard i try i'm not going to be able to keep my dostance from a certain Golden haired boy. I start walking towards my room and as soon as i open my door the sight in front of me makes me want to fall on the floor laughing and punch Jace  
/at the same time. Sitting on my bed is Jace Herondale looking at my sketchbook with his eyes wide in horror. He must've heard me walk in because i soon see his head turn towards me and his eyes immediately change from horror to anger.

 **Jace P.O.V**

"You drew me getting eaten by a duck!?" I say to Clary furiously. I mean i knew she was mad at me but she knows how scared i am i mean how much i hate ducks. I still remember for halloween one year when i was 17 and clary was 16 for halloween or All Hallows  
/Eve as Clary likes to call it she had just found out about my hatred for ducks and she convinced all the girls in our group to dress up like ducks, well lets just say dear Clarrisa's little prank did not end well for myself or her. I was soon snapped  
/out of my memory by Clary literally falling to the floor with laughter. "I'm sorry i just didn't think you would ever see it and in my defense i was very mad at you" she got out between laughs, Clarys laugh felt contagious as i was soon falling to  
/the floor laughing along with her. Soon enough Alec Izzy and Jon were in the room with us and as soon as they seen the drawing they all did the same as Clary and I and fell to the floor laughing along with us. "Baby Doll that sketch is amazing we  
/should put in in an art museum right next to the Mona Lisa" I heard Alec say causing everyone to laugh even more. Soon the laughter died down and everyone just laid on the floor talking about old memories and for the first time in a while i felt like  
/everything was going to be okay. That went on for a while Until everyone seemed to get tired and started walking to their rooms. I quickly asked clary what room i was taking and after she told me i went into my room and practically collapsed into  
/the bed soon drifting off to sleep.

I felt as if i was awoken way to fast so i grabbed my phone and looked at the time and it read 11:28. I then realized what it was that woke me, I heard crying from acroos the hall so i got up to see who it was only then did i realize it was coming from  
/Clary's room. I knocked on the door there was no answer I just heard the sobs getting louder as the seconds went by and i just walked in. I realized she was having a nightmare i then quickly got into her bed and started rubbing her arm gently and  
/then i realized what today was, It was the day her grandmother Seraphina died. Clary was always close with her and when she died Clary took it the hardest I'm pretty sure she even took it harder than Valentine. I heard clarys sobs getting louder so  
/i started shaking her a bit to try and get her up. "Clare It's just a bad dream wake up" I told her and she soon woke up. I seen her eyes flutter open and look at me. "Please don't leave usJace" Us?What does she mean us?She

must have miss spoken she's probably just too tired to realize what she's saying."Hey i'm not going anywhere I promise. I'll still be here when you wake up in the morning just try to get some rest" I felt her relax and soon enough i heard her

breathing become more smooth and even i knew she had fallen asleep and i fell asleep almost immediately after.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry again for taking so long to put this chapter up i promise i will try to update more often. Feel free to review or pm me if you guys have any questions. Okay I'm done now bye till next time**


	3. Meeting Gianna

_**Authors Note**_

 **Hi guys i just wanted to let you know the update schedule for this story will be about every 10 days it might change or i might update just update a little sooner if i can. Also i made some changes to the last chapter towards the very end and when you read this chapter it will make more sense why. Also in this chapter you find out what jace did to make Clary so mad/hurt.**

 **( I do not own any of the characters just the plot)**

* * *

 **Jace's P.O.V**

 _"Hey i'm not going anywhere i promise. I'll still be here when you wake up in the morning just try to get some rest."I felt her relax and soon enough i heard her breathing become more smooth and even. I knew she had fallen asleep and i fell asleep almost immediately after._

As I opened my eyes i realized i was not in my room, the events of last night came back to me. I looked around the room and soon realized Clary wasn't in the room. I got out of bed went to wash up and change and went to look for her when i heard voices  
coming from the living room so i stopped, it's rude to eaves drop i know but i couldn't help myself " No i didn't tell him he only just came back yesterday and i don't plan on telling him right now guys" I heard Clary say. Was she talking about me?  
What didn't she tell me? "Clarissa i have kept your secret for this long but it's going to be hard to keep it from him now that he is back and living with you." I heard my mothers voice. Okay now i'm very confused what the hell is going on. "Clare  
I agree with celine he has a right to know that you have a daughter" I heard Clary's father say. And then i heard it, A baby crying and that is when i decided to make my presence known. I tried to play it off as if i hadn't heard what they were talking  
about when i walked into the living room "Mom what are you doing here" I asked hugging her as i realized Clary's parents and mine were here. "Who's baby is that?" I asked hoping everyone believed my acting. i seen Jocelyn holding the still crying  
baby as everyone just stood staring at me in shock. It was obvious the baby was Clarys as it had short red hair and clary's lips, but the baby also looked like someone else i just couldn't place who. "May i try calming the baby down? I am quite good  
with children" I asked Clary's mother who just nodded and handed me the baby. i started rocking the baby side to side and humming which seemed to work because the baby stopped crying almost immediately. A few minutes passed before i heard someone  
talk. " Jace that is Gianna or GC As I like to call her...That is my daughter" I heard clary say. I could tell she was nervous I couldn't understand why she should know I would never judge her, Even if we hadn't spoken in a year and a half I still  
considered her my best friend. " She's beautiful but if you don't mind me asking who's the lucky father to this little one." I asked not taking my eyes off of Gianna. As if the baby wanted to tell me herself she opened her eyes and i froze in shock.  
Her eyes are golden like mine. Everyone else must've realized too because they all stood there in shock along with me. Then it hit me why she looked so familiar, She had my nose my ears my eyes. I soon snapped out of my shocked state as many questions  
ran through my head. " Jocelyn would you mind taking Gianna while clary and i talk for a moment in her room?" I said asked trying to keep my cool. She nodded and took the baby as clary practically ran to her room, i started following after her when  
i felt a hand on my arm. I turned and realized it was my father. "I know you're mad but go easy on her son she's been through alot. We all make mistakes." He told me.

 **Clary's P.O.V**

I walked Into my room sat on my bed stared at the floor and waited for Jace. When I heard the door open i looked up to see a not so happy jace. I mean i can't really blame him for being upset but after what happened it was hard for me to talk to him.  
"I know this a stupid question but i have to make sure, Gianna is my daughter isn't she?" I heard Jace say. I felt scared to talk like i was going to break down so i just nodded. "How could you not tell me this clary? How did this happen? We never-"  
I cut him off before we could finish. " Did you really think the reason i was so mad at you all this time was because only because you left to california?" i asked him. "What are you talking about clary we never slept together." He looked at me as  
if i was crazy which only started to make me angry. "Jace remember that going away party Izzy and i threw for you 2 weeks before you left? Remember getting so drunk you could barely stand? Remember waking up in my room the next day? We slept together  
that night Jace, I never said anything because we were both drunk i figured it meant nothing to you so i played it off like i didn't remember anything." I said getting louder with each word. "Is that why you were acting so weird all that time before  
i left? because you knew we slept together? All this time you knew and never tried to tell me one fucking time? Were you ever planning on telling me i had a daughter? Oh my god my parents knew alll this time why didn't they tell me why did no one  
fucking tell me this? I have a right to know these things shes my fucking daughter too what the hell Clary." He said yelling now also. I sat there just listening to him not really knowing what to say. Was i ever planning on telling jace? I never really  
thought about it, I never thought i would see jace again to be completely honest. I sat there lost in thought for a moment before i realized Alec was now in the room trying to calm Jace down. "Jace come on man leave her be she's been through enough,  
Shes still pale from yesterday she needs to rest." little did he know how well i slept last night after jace came in my room, probably the best sleep i've had since before Gianna was born. "Did you know about Gianna too? Did you tell everyone but  
me clary? You know what i can't do this i need to go i need to cool off I need to go somewhere. Alec take me somewhere please" Jace started to ramble on which he only ever did when he was extremely nervous. "Jace please give me a chance to explain."  
I told him the desperation obvious in my voice. He sighed and came up to me hugging me "Clare i just need time to process everything i promise i'll come back and we can talk about everything" he whispered so only i could hear him. "Okay just come  
to me when you're ready." I whispered back to him. he let go of me and walked out. After a few minutes of just sitting on the floor in my room i walked to the living room to find that everyone had left and Jon was now on the couch holding Gianna i  
went and sat next to izzy staring at my beautiful baby girl. "Are you okay Clare-bear" He asked me. "I'm fine Jon i just don't really want to talk about it right now, not until everything is actually situated with Jace." I felt drained I just wanted  
to rest after the morning i've had. "If it makes you feel any better before he stormed out he came and held Gianna and gave her a kiss." At that clary smiled and closed her eyes dozing off.

 **A few hours later**

I felt myself being carried so i opened my eyes and seen a pair of golden ones stairing back at me I opened my mouth to speak but he interupted me "Shh go back to sleep" He told me. "Where's Gianna" I asked sleepily. I seen a small smile on his face.  
"She's with Alec right now" He told me happily, which kind of shocked me but at the moment i was too tired to say anything. He walked into my room and laid me onto the bed and started walking away. "Where are you going?" I asked him upset at the thought  
of him leaving. "Im just going to get Gigi I'll be right back" I smiled at the nick name he gave her and he walked out of the room for a few moments before coming back in holding Gianna with a smile on his face. He came and laid on the bed next to  
me with Gianna between us, his arms around us both. We laid like that for a while and we both dozed off.

I opened my eyes to see Jace and Gianna still asleep next to me. I looked around to see what it was that woke me up and noticed it wasn't a what, it was a who. Standing in my doorway is my boyfriend Sebastion Verlac. I got up slowly making sure not to  
wake up Jace or Gianna. I grabbed Sebastian's hand and walked to the living room. "Clary I'm really trying not to over react right now but thats very hard to do considering what i just walked in on and what you're wearing." I looked down and realized  
i was still only in Jace's jersey. Seb didn't know i kept the jersey well now he does obviously but i always kept it from him because even though he and Jace were best friends at a time he was always jealous of the relationship i had with jace. "Seb  
I swear it isn't like that he just found out about Gianna today it was a very hard day and after yesterday i still needed to rest nothing else happened we just slept." I said pleadingly. "So he found out you have a daughter and you immediately jumped  
into fucking bed with him! He hasn't even been back a full day yet and you're acting like he did nothing wrong, like he didn't just up and leave after you told him how you felt for him! After he slept with you and acted like it never happened!" He  
told me practically yelling at this point. I felt the anger run through me. "One you have no right to fucking talk to me like im just some slut who jumps into bed with the first guy she sees, two Jace has been my best friend since i was basically  
born so if i want to just lay in bed and sleep with him i can do that because you don't fucking own me i'm not your property, Three my daughter is sleeping in the next room and if you wake her up from your screaming because you're scared and insecure  
about your self by the angel i will fucking kill you Sebastian." I told him yelling now as well. After dating for a year and being friends for almost 10 years you would think he would be a little more confident about our relationship i mean during  
our relationship I've never once even looked at another guy. "Are you sure it's not your precious Jace you don't want me waking up? Scared he gonna get the wrong idea? That maybe you're ina fucking relationship? Because you sure as hell aren't acting  
like you are right now. Jesus Clary isn't it obvious to you by now, He's practically in love with you why can't you realize that he isn't good enough for you you deserve some one better, someone like-" I cut him off before he could finish."What, someone  
like you? Is that what you were going to say? Because right now i don't think i deserve the way you're just jumping to conclusions before even fully giving me a chance to fucking explain myself" I spat at him the anger clear in my voice. I seen him  
look down and his expression soften a bit before he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on mine, I hesitated for a moment before doing the same to him. "You're right Clare I'm sorry It's just seeing you in his  
jersey practically cuddling with him and your guys' daughter scares me babe. You guys are always gonna have a connection to each other because of Gianna and i didn't expect walking in to that, If you came to check on me a day after i fainted and seen  
me laying with a a girl who i was practically in love with before wouldn't you react the same way?" I just sat in his arms for a moment for a moment not knowing what to say because he was right i would probably do the same thing, maybe even react  
a bit worse than he did. "I'm sorry clare I don't want to fight. Look I'm gonna go back to my place and calm down i'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk about everything okay?" I looked up at him and nodded not saying anything. I leaned up towards sebastian  
and kissed his cheek well i tried but he turned his face so i ended up kissing his lips and he held me a little tighter. We stood like that for a moment before he let go and started walking towards the door. I went to lock the door behind him and  
after he walked out i slid down the wall put my head in my hands and just stood there for a few moments before i heard footsteps coming towards the living room.

"So you and Seb huh?" My head shot up at the sound of Jace's voice before looking down again. "You uh you heard that huh? I said A bit flustered. "I mean if you didn't want me to hear you guy's you probably shouldn't have started screaming." He said.  
"Where's Gianna? Oh god please tell me you didn't leave her in the bed alone" I asked trying to change the subject. "No i didn't she's in the room with her uncle at the moment. I'm not a complete idiot red give me a little credit" He said laughing  
a little. "I'm sorry i know this is all new to you i 'm just over protective of her. She's my biggest priority and i worry about not being a good enough mother for her. Sometimes i think she would've been better off with someone else." i told him  
shocking myself from saying that last part out loud. He walked over and sat down next to me. "Clare I can only imagine how hard it is to raise a child while still going to college and being so young but you aren't going to be alone during this anymore,  
I'll be here right along with you. We can figure this out together. I meant what i said last night about not going any where this time I promise" Jace said grabbing my hand and squeezing it reassuringly. For the first time in a while i felt a bit  
of hope run through me. "Thank you Jace. I mean it, I don't think i could do this alone for much longer. Don't get me wrong Seb tries to help but theres only so much he can do considering she isn't really anything to him. I don't ask him for much  
because of that, It just feels wrong." I told him. "Speaking of Sebastian why were you and him having a screaming match." He asked curiously. "It was nothing just him being stupid" I said not wanted to talk about Seb's jealousy on jace with him. "Red  
we've been friends since we were in diapers you can talk to me about it." Well i did miss having these serious talks with Jace. He always gives the best advice suprisingly enough. "He may kind of think you have a thing for me. It's stupid i know but  
ever since we started dating Sebastian has been kind of insecure when it comes to you." I said finally telling jace "I mean can you blame him? I am perfect after all" Jace said giving me his signature smirk. "Jace i'm being serious" I told him chuckling  
"Well red he may not be wrong" I felt butterflys in my stomach and a small smile on my face. Is Jace telling me he likes me? "Jace are you saying what i think you're saying?" I asked sheepishly. "Clary I'm saying Sebastian is right. I am completely  
and utterly in love with you"

* * *

 **Okay i have a few things to say**

 **1\. I know some of you guys might say its to soon for Jace to say he loves her but they have been best friends since practically birth so you have to keep that in mind.**

 **2\. Would you guys like a chapter about the going away party and the last 2 weeks before jace left? If yes please leave a review telling me so i know**

 **3\. Do you guys want clace right now or should i wait another 3 or 4 chapters?**

 **4\. If there is anything you guys aren't enjoying so far or would like to see specifically just review/pm me and let me know.**

 **Okay thats all see you next time guys.**


	4. Family Night

_**Hi guys, Sorry this took so long i couldn't figure out how to write this chapter and it took me a little while to realize how i wanted to do it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all rights go to Casandra Claire**_

* * *

 **Clary's P.O.V**

 _"Jace are you saying what i think you're saying?" I ask sheepishly. "Clary I'm saying Sebastian is right. I am completely in love with you"_

It's Been 2 days since Jace told me he loved me and i ran after he told me I fucking ran from him. I don't even know why i ran, i've wanted to tell him i loved him since i was 16, I've wanted to hear him say he loved me for just as long but what do i  
/do when i finally get what i want? I grabbed my daughter and ran. I came to my friend Maia's house, when she opened the door she didn't seem that shocked that i just showed up. She brung me inside, wrapped me in a hug and didn't as any questions which  
/i was thankful for. I just couldn't face Isabelle, Alec, or Jace right now, I couldn't even talk to Seb i was basically using Maia's place as a safe house away from everyone. I just needed a break. But now its sunday and i'm going over to my parents'  
/house. Every sunday we get together and have a family dinner with everyone by everyone i mean the Lightwoods, the Herondales, the Verlacs, and of course my family. Every week we would switch whose house it would be at and this week its my parents'  
/turn and i had to be there by 5 to help my mother. I didn't really have any clothes appropriate for the family dinner at Maias house so that meant i have to go back to my appartment and face everyone so i got into my car with Gianna and drove off  
/to my personal hell at the moment. Okay maybe im over exagerating but still i really don't want to face anyone at the moment but it seemed like life was against me at the moment because all too soon i was arriving at the oh so familiar building.

I quickly grabbed gianna and walked up to my apartment. Just as i was about to unlock the door and walk in i heard my name from inside the apartment. So i put my ear closer to the door to listen to the muffled voices. "-Your fault Jace whatever you said  
/to her obviously bothered her. Why else would she be ignoring all of us including her own brother? What the hell did you say to her anyways?" I heard someone say. I couldn't really tell who it was because of the door between me and everyone in the  
/apartment so i continued to listen. "I don't see how thats any of your business. Besides i didn't say anything bad to her so i don't understand why she ran off." I heard Jace say. "Well fix it and fast because if you don't by the angel you'll wish  
/you never came back to New York." I figured i should make my presence known as i probably look like a crazy person with a baby in my hands just leaning against a door so i unlocked it and walked in. I felt all eyes go on me as soon as the door opened  
/and immediately regretted coming back home. I quickly shut the door and muttered a hi to everyone and tried to walk to my room. Tried being the key word as i soon felt a hand on my shoulder trying to keep me from walking any further. I sighed and  
/turned around to see it was Alec. Thank the angel it wasn't Jace, I still don't think i have the guts to face him right now. "Clary where have you been? We've been trying to get a hold of you since you left?" Alec told me. I could tell he was trying  
/to keep his cool but it wasn't working very well. "I've been with Maia but right now i need to go get ready. You guys can lecture me about how reckless i've been later." He looked conflicted as if he didn't want to let me go. "Please" I added. "Fine  
/go ahead but this doesnt mean you're off the hook." He told me. I nodded and quickly ran into Gianna's room and put her in her crib for a nap and went to go shower. After i was showered, shaved, and moisturized i opened the door slightly to make sure  
/no one was in the hall way as i forgot to grab clothes before i went into the shower. after i realized no one was there i quickly walked to my room, locked the door behind me, and went to my closet to pick out an outfit.

I chose a sleeveless black top a white wrap skirt with a long sleeve black draped cardigan and a pair of open toe black wedges with bows on the front. I went to my jewlry box deciding to put on a pair of diamond earing in the shape of a bow and the matching  
/necklace to go with it. After i finished with my outfit i went to the vanity in the bathroom and decided to start on my hair. I dried it and decided to leave it down and straighten in. I kept my makeup simple just doing some brown eyeshadow a winged  
/liner mascara light blush and a nude lip. I went to Gigi's room to grab her and give her a bath and dress her. After i was finished I walked into the front wish Gianna in my hands to see everyone else was ready. Izzy was wearing a sweatheart neck  
/ombre mini dress that was blue and faded to white near the bottom of it with a white denim jacket a pair of white heels a baby blue clutch and some diamond earings. Jon and Alec outfits were almost identical, they were both wearing a long sleeve sweater  
/(Alecs is black And Jon's Is navy blue) And a pair of dark jeans. And finally Jace was wearing a plain white T shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of jean. I felt my face heat up as i realised Jace and Alec were pretty much gawking at me. I mean  
/i know they haven't really seen me clean myself up like this before but after living with Izzy i picked up a few tricks, Mostly just to get out of her constant makeovers everytime we went some where. I seen Iz and Jon smirking at me in the corner  
/of my eyes before i heard Alec. "Baby doll you look amazing." He came up to me and hugged me almost smushing Gianna. "Be careful i'm with child" I told him jokingly. He smiled at me and let go. "Okay I'll drive with Alec and Jon and you can take Jace  
/and Gianna, Good? Okay Lets Go guys." Izzy said and walked out before i could even try to object. "Guess you're stuck with me shorty" Jace said as he put his arm over my shoulder and smirked at me. "Ugh, Damn you Izzy." I muttered "Fine lets go. But  
/you're sitting in the back with Gianna, She gets cranky during long car rides." I told him. Okay so maybe i was lying but he doesn't know that. He took Gianna from my hands Before i walked to my room to get my keys. After walking to the car I got  
/in and waited for Jace to get in. I got out to see what was taking Jace so long and i realised he was struggling with Gigi's car seat before giving up and looking at me sadly. I felt guilty, I kept jace from Gianna, I kept jace from learning how to  
/do things like this. I was wrong to do that but i felt if i told him about her sooner i would have ruined his future and his chance of getting what he wanted in life. "Let me show you how to fix it." I told him giving him a sad smile. i quickly told  
/him what to do and let him do it.

i called his name just as he was about to get into the back seat with her. I heard him mutter a what and seen him look up at me. "Just go into the trunk of the car grab the Pooh Bear and give it to Gigi and sit in the front with me, She should be fine."  
/i told him. He did as i said and got into the passenger side. I got in turned on the car and made my way to my parents. We lived about an hour away, I looked at the clock and it was 3:38 right now so we shoulf make it there with some time to spare  
/as long as we don't hit any traffic. I drove with niether of us talking just listening to the radio for about half an hour before i heard jace start to sing along with the song that was playing at the moment, _All Of Me by John Legend_ was playing  
/at the moment. "I missed hearing you sing" I told him. The words were out of my mouth before i could stop them. "I didn't know you missed me at all" He said quietly. I could tell something was bothering him, _probably me_ I thought to myself.  
/"Clary why did you keep Gianna from me? You never really told me why you did it, We never really talked about it at all after i found out." He told me. I could tell he was agitated but trying to keep it under control. "Honestly? I knew if i told you  
/that i was pregnant you would come back to new york, and i didn't want that for you. You went to california to follow your dream Jace, I didn't want you to come back and resent me 10 years down the line because i ruined your chance of that. I wanted  
/you to be able to do what you wanted without worrying about me and a baby. I had my parents, your parents, hell even the lightwoods help with Gianna when i need it. I knew you would find out eventually but i always figured that would be after you  
/were where you wanted to be in life, You know its hard to be a musician going on tours barely being home while worrying about a child. I was worried you would grow up resenting Gianna because she ruined that for you." I told him telling him everything  
/i've been holding in for the past year and a half. It felt good to finally let it out and not have it hanging over my head. It felt good to know that Jace finally had a part in Gigi's life and she wouldn't grow up without a father, I never wanted  
/that for her. No matter who i dated or married in the future i know they would never take Gianna as their own and i wouldn't expect that of anyone. I was brought out of my thoughts by Jace speaking to me. "How long after that party did you find out  
/you were pregnant?" He asked. I really didn't want to answer this question because i knew it would probably just piss jace off, but i did anyway. "The day before you left" I practically whispered it. He looked at me exasperatedly "You knew while i  
/was here and you still didn't tell me?" Before i could reply I heard my phone ringing on the bluetooth of my car so i answered it silently thanking the angel for who ever it was calling me right now. "Hello" I said "Clarrissa Morgenstern where the  
/hell are you, you were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago." I heard my mother say, _More like scream_ Into the phone. "I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 4:30. "Mom what are you tallking about you told me to be there at 5?" I asked.  
/i heard her mutter something along the lines of _Idiot of a son_ and i giggled before i heard her sigh. "I told Jonathan to tell you i needed you here earlier to help with the dinner. Oh also Sebastian and his aunt won't be able to make it, He  
/called earlier to tell me to let you know he said he couldn't get a hold of you." She told me. I felt bad to admit it even if it was only to myself but i was a bit relieved to hear he wasn't going to be there. "Okay mom. I'll be at the house in abour  
/5 minutes im just a few blocks away." She muttered a goodbye and hung up. Jace looked at me and opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but i cut him off "I know I know we'll finish this conversation later when we get home." I told him.  
/he just nodded and we pulled up to my parents' house. He took Gianna and we started walking up to the door while we waited for someone to answer the door i looked around and realized Izzy Alec and Jon were still not here. Strange considering Iz drives  
/like a maniac. Unless Alec drove which would make sense why they aren't here because he drives like a slug.

After a moment of waiting at the door my dad answered and immidiately grabbed Gigi from jace and walked away not even looking at my or jace. we walked into the house and my mother gave Jace and I a hug before hauling me off to the kitchen to help her.  
/"Okay what would you like me to do?" I asked my mom "Start making your famous fried chicken while i do the fries and salad." She told me. I nodded and started getting everything ready to start cooking. I've always loved to cook ever since i was 16  
/and my mother allowed it, I wasn't the best but i was pretty good if i do say so myself. i stated to cook when i heard a knock at the front door. My mother told me she'll get it and a few minutes later my mother and izzy walked into the kitchen. "What  
/can i help with?" Izzy asked. "Nothing!" I told her quickly. Iz glared at me before shrugging and walking away. I heard my mother mutter something that sound alot like _Thank god_ and started cooking. I chuckled a small bit and got back to cooking.  
/about 20 minutes later i heard another knock at the door and soon Simon walked into the kitchen carrying a box of some cakes from a little bakery down the road that we loved. "Where can i put these ma?" Simon asked my mom. Since simon was my best  
/friend he practically lived with us so it wasn't all that odd that he called her mom, Jace Iz Jon Alec and I all would with eachothers Parents. She took the box from him and he was at my side helping me with whatever i needed, Any time i cooked simon  
/always helped. It use to be Jace but after he left Si took his spot. Some time later Stephen, Celine, Maryse, Robert, and Max arrived and soon enough we were all sitting at our huge dinner table eating. Everyone was making conversation talking about  
/whatever came to mind when i heard Jace talk to my mother. "Ma this chicken is amazing, you have to show me how to cook it sometime." He told my mom. "Actually this was Clary's recipe." she told him grinning like the cheshire cat. Why was she smiling  
/like she knew something no one else did? "Well I guess tiger will have to show me sometime because this is amazing." He said looking at me. I felt my face heat up at the mention of the old nick name. Damn him and his ability to still make me blush.  
/"Just say when" I told him sheepishly. After that dinner went smoothly and everyone continued to make conversation until everyone finished eating. My mother got up to start clearing the table but before she could i heard Jace speak again. "Ma go sit  
/down Iz, Alec, Jon,Si, Clare, And I will clean up." He told her getting glares from everyone but Jon and I. She opened her mouth probably to try and decline but everyone knew jace wouldn't have it so before she could even speak my dad was grabbing  
/her hand and leading her into the living room. "Lets go get the board games ready Dear." He told her smiling at her like she was his most prized posession. She just nodded and walked away with him. I smiled to myself seeing how in love my parents  
/were after over 20 years of marrige. I could only hope to have a marrige even close to what they have. I sighed and started to help everyone clean up.

"Clary darling Sebastion is at the door for you." I heard my father say. Wasn't he not able to make it? I thought to myself before walking to the door. I could tell by the look on Sebs face that whatever he came here for wasn't good. "Wanna come inside?  
/We're just about to start playing board games." I told him hopefully. He shook his head and looked down so i walked outside closing the door behind me. I crossed my arms across my chest and began to speak. "Seb is everything okay? You look like you're  
/about to puke." I told him worriedly. He looked up at me and began speaking. "Clare what im about to say you have to promise not to interupt just let me finish okay?" I just nodded already forming an idea of what he was going to say. "I swear it's  
/nothing you've done and i hope that there are no hard feelings but i just can't do this anymore. I am and always will be jealous of Jace and you. I always have been and always will be no matter what and if i don't do this now it will happen eventually  
/and most likely on bad terms and i don't want that clare we promised when we first started dating that no matter what happened we would always be friends and i don't want something to happen in the future that could mess that up. I love you Clare  
/bear i always will and i'll be there for you no matter what happens. Whether you end up with Jace or not You'll always have a connection because of GC and i hate to say it but i'm just not able to handle that." I stood there not knowing what to say.  
/I mean i kind of expected this but actually hearing him say it still hurt, but not as much as it should have. I realized he was right. I didn't want us to end up hating eachother because of Jace or any reason at all for that matter. "You're right.  
/at the end of the day we have a daughter together, no matter what happens between Jace and I. I really wish it hadn't come between us but if you're uncomfortable with it i completely understand. I love you to Seb, Always and if you ever need anything  
/at all you can always come to me. You're one of my best friends and i can't imagine my life without you Seb. Thank you for actually being able to do this without losing your temper and fighting because to be completely honest i don't think i would  
/have been able to do the same thing if the roles were reversed." I'll always have a place for seb in my heart honestly. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, He wrapped his arms around me and we just sat there for a moment before  
/i realised a few tears were rolling down my cheeks. We let go of each other and i quickly wiped away the stray tears that fell before he could notice. He put his hand on my chin and lifted my head up so i was facing him, He kissed my cheek and walked  
/away.

I sat there for a moment not wanting to walk back in and face everyone but i knew i had to, So i turned around and started to make my way back inside. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and i jumped out of their grasp and turned around shocked to see  
/the black haired blue eyed male known as Will Herondale. I practically jumped into his arms after realizing who it was. "Will What in gods name are you doing back here? I though you and Jem were in London still?" I asked as i unwrapped my arms from  
/around him. "Well Doll I just missed you so much and i knew you couldn't live with out someone as handsome as me in your life so i came back for you." I laughed a little and slapped his arm. "Seriously Will when did you get back?" I asked him "We  
/just got back today." I smiled and nodded at him before realising what he said. "Wait did you just say we? Does that mean Jem is back too?" I asked Excitedly. Before he could even answer i noticed Jem walking up to us behind Will. I ran up to him  
/jumping into his arms, he swung me around for a moment before putting me down. "Well i missed you too Clarissa Darling." Jem told me before kissing my cheek. I blushed a small bit before i heard Will's voice. "Careful Jem you know how protective Jace  
/is over that one." I felt my face heat up a bit more and pushed Will. "Come on idiots lets go inside. We were just about to play some board games." I told them. They both nodded and we started to walk towards the house. As soon as we walked in all  
/eyes turned to us. I heard Jace groan but everyone else practically ran up to the boys smiling and asking basically all the same questions i did. I heard Izzy ask where they were staying to which Jem answered a hotel room till they found an apartment.  
/"No way, Izzy and i have an apartment with just enough room for you 2 to stay at. I'm not taking no for an answer and thats final. I've already made up my mind." I told them. They looked as if they were about to decline but we all heard another groan  
/come from jace so we all looked up towards him. "Can't he just stay in a park near some blood sucking ducks or something." Jace said causing me to glare at him. "It's my apartment and they're staying there and thats final" I told him. Jace didn't  
/say anything after that. I seen Will go up to him and start to bother him , Jace and Will loved eachother of course but they just loved to annoy each other even more. I smiled, shook my head and went to sit down next to Jem and Alec. We all played  
/Board games for a few hours and now it was just Jace Stephen and Will Playing Monopoly."Well it's getting late and max has school in the morning so i should probably get going" I heard Maryse say. My mom nodded. Her and I both got up to hug Maryse  
/and walk her and Robert to the door. After saying good bye we walked back into the front to see the boys still playing monopoly not looking like they were going to give up anytime soon. "Jace Will I swear if you don't end this game soon i will leave  
/you both here and lock you out of the apartment tonight." I told them. they just sighed nodded and started cleaning up the game. "We'll finish this another time." I heard Will tell stephen. He just nodded and smiled. I went to pick up Gianna and go  
/start putting her into the car when i heard Stephen and Celine call my name. I turned around to see what they wanted. "We'll take Gianna darling I need sometime with my grandaughter." Stephen told me. I just smiled and handed Gianna to Celine. I felt  
/so lucky to have people like this in my life. Without my parents and Jaces I honestly dont think I could have gotten through any of this.

Everyone started to walk out the door until it was just will and i walking out last. "Thank you for everything Mr. and Mrs. Morgenstern" He told my parents. "William how many times have i told you please call me Jocelyn" She told him smiling at him. "And  
/call me Valentine Please You're Practically family Will." My parents told him He nodded and told them a quick goodbye leaving just me and my parents. I gave them both a hug told them i loved them and walked out. As i was walking towards my car i noticed  
/Jace and Will were both arguing about who was going to sit in the front seat while Jem was just standing next to the car waiting to get in. I smiled at him and quickly told him to get into the front seat before Jace or Will could realize. I unlocked  
/my car and Jem did as i said. We waited a few moments before Either of the boys realised they weren't going to get what they wanted. They just huffed and got into the car. I started the car and made my way home. It was a surprisingly quick car ride  
/home. Jem and Will grabbed their bags and we made our way up to my apartment. when we got inside Alec Iz Si and Jon were already up there along with magnus and they were all drinking. Boy i could sure use one right about now. The boys talked to Magnus  
/for a moment before i showed them where they would be sleeping and they put their stuff in the room and we walked back into the living room and as soon as we did magnus handed me a drink whispering something along the lines of 'You're gonna need it'  
/I sighed and told him fine but i was going to change first. he nodded and i walked away into my bedroom to put on some pajamas. i chose a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. I made my way to the bathroom and washed off my makeup and when i  
/was done i walked back into the front grabbing my drink and realised everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle so i went and sat between Will and Jem Before i heard Izzy. "We're playing truth or dare!" Izzy said excitedly. Everyone groaned but  
/didn't object. God this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

 _ **Okay so i was going to right in a flash back of what happened at the party and last 2 weeks but i figured that would make this chapter too long so its either going to be in the next chapter or chapter after that but i promise it will happen. As always if you have any questions feel free to Pm Polyvore Is Linked on My profile if you would like to see the girls' outfits. AnywaysDon't forget to review. Till next time lovelys.**_


	5. Authors Note

Hi Guys. I know I haven't posted in a while. I have no excuse I've been lazy with writing but I am working on it. I hate posting an authors note as a chapter but I wanted a beta reading for this story and I was wondering if anyone would be interested? But I need someone to explain how it works because I am new to writing on here and don't really know much about it so if anyone is interested pm me about it.

New chapters coming soon I promise.


End file.
